A Kiss Goodbye
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: Ahsoka has left the Jedi order. Now, she must face another equally hard challenge; saying goodbye to the men she has been through so much with. But, in doing so, she leaves a special few with a lasting reminder of how much they meant to her. Rated T for mentions of death and some angst.
1. Fox

**HELLO CLONE WARS FANS! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Uncle Sam the Man, and i am here to give you guys some new content! SO let me give you guys a little set up about this story. I don't like the idea that Ahsoka left without saying goodbye to the boys, so i wanted to give her that chance. So, enough of my rambling, and let's begin!  
**

* * *

_Why is saying goodbye so hard? _Ahsoka was deep in thought, anxious about the multiple conversations she would be having in the next few hours. It had only BEEN a few hours since it was discovered that she had been framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple, as well as the murders of Letta Turmond and three clones, by her former friend and colleague Barriss Offee. While she was relieved to be proven innocent, she was perplexed, and a bit offended, when the Council offered to reinstate her in the order, after they just turned their backs on her the moment there was any doubt. The only Jedi convinced of her innocence were Anakin and Master Plo; Obi-Wan seemed to have some faith, but he was still all too willing to vote with the rest of the council to expel the young togruta. Ahsoka, after seeing the hopeful and pleading look in Anakin's eyes, was just as heartbroken as he was when she said she would not be returning to the Order. Shortly after their conversation at the temple entrance, Ahsoka began dreading what she was going to do next; announce her decision to her boys, the ones with whom she had served with for so long, and so faithfully for almost the entire duration of the war; the 501st Legion. Upon reaching the GAR headquarters, Ahsoka was barred from entering by two shock troopers; Even though she had been cleared of the charges against her, she was still stripped of her rank of commander. The two troopers asked her to leave the premise, or she would be "escorted off." Before she could begin to explain what she was doing on the base, a voice sounded from behind her.

"Commander?" Turning around, Ahsoka was met with one of the youngest members of the 501st, Tup. Upon removing his helmet, Ahsoka could see the broad smile on the troopers face as he approached her. His joyful expression made Ahsoka feel another pang of guilt well in her chest as she remembered why she was there.

"Hello Tup," she greeted with a sad smile on her face. Tup didn't notice, as his attention soon turned to the two Shock Troopers blocking Ahsoka's path. Stepping forward, Tup inquired as to the situation. Both guards informed their younger brother that Ahsoka was no longer allowed entrance into the facility, due to her being stripped of her rank.

"Well then," Tup began, with a bit of a sly smile on his face, which Ahsoka knew all too well mean that he was cooking up a plan to get her inside, "she will have to be given admittance on the grounds that she is my guest." Ahsoka spared her own sly grin to the trooper as he turned back to her.

"All guest visitations must be cleared with the main office!" one of the guards snapped back. Tup, realizing that he and Ahsoka were beginning to get forced into a metaphorical corner, was about to attempt to talk their way out of it when the blast door behind the two guards opened, revealing the all too familiar markings of the armor that was worn by the trooper who originally accused Ahsoka of murder; Commander Fox.

"TROOPERS!" he yelled, causing both to turn to their C.O. and snap to attention. "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HE-…" before he could finish his question, Fox noticed Ahsoka standing behind one of the troopers he recognized from the 501st, who also quickly stood to attention. Ahsoka, unsure of what to do at the moment, offered a meek wave, as well as a nervous smile. After a brief moment of uncomfortable silence, Fox finally spoke up, giving an order to the troopers that caught Ahsoka off guard; "Let them pass." Ahsoka couldn't be sure, but she thought she felt a hint of guilt in Fox's force signature. The guards, not wanting to cross their commander any further, quickly stepped aside to allow Tup and his "guest" access to the facility.

"Thank you, Commander," Tup finally said as the trio began walking down the halls of the Republic Headquarters. Ahsoka, still a bit uncomfortable around the clone who had so enthusiastically given the "shoot to kill" order when he had thought she had killed three of his men, merely hummed a quick noise of gratitude. Fox, who caught on to the timid reply, stopped abruptly, startling both the trooper and youngling behind him. Turning quickly on his heels, he approached Ahsoka, who seemed to cower under the intense stare from Fox's visor. Tup, feeling a little timid himself, excused himself from the seen, not wanting to get in the way of a potential altercation, as he headed towards the barracks reserved for the "Boys in Blue." The corridor was now empty, save for the two sole occupants. After a few moments of intense staring, Fox let out a long sigh as he dipped his head in submission. Slowly raising his hands to his "bucket," Fox hesitantly removed his helmet, revealing the same jet black hair as his brothers, but slicked back instead of the regulation buzz cut, and a cleanly shaved face. Looking into his eyes, Ahsoka could see deep regret in Fox's soul.

"Commander," Fox began, shocking Ahsoka with a gentle sound that was very uncharacteristic of the Shock Commander. "I just wanted to apologize," seeing her shocked and confused expression, Fox felt he needed to clarify. "For-f-for what happened," he stammered, which continued to shock Ahsoka even more. Looking down at the floor with his helmet tucked under one arm, Fox brought the other up to rub the back of his neck nervously. After a few moments of awkward silence, Fox continued. "It was unfair of me to accuse you of murdering Letta Turmond, especially since you WERE here on her request," swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat, Fox continued, "and I would also like to apologize for what happened with the men that where killed. I WAS able to find surveillance footage that showed the men where killed WHILE you were still in your cell. I jumped to conclusions based on the situation, and I can only hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive my grievous mistake."

Ahsoka was purely speechless; it was very rare, if not entirely uncommon, for Fox to admit when he was wrong, let alone offer an actual apology. But upon seeing the regret on his face, and hearing the sincerity in his words, Ahsoka realized it was best to part on favorable terms with the commander. Stepping forward, Ahsoka noticed Fox flinch as she brought her hand up to caress his cheek. Smiling a kind smile, Ahsoka leaned up and gently kissed the cheek of the clone that was not currently occupied by her other hand. Pulling away, Ahsoka chuckled at the shocked expression, as well as the deep, crimson blush, on Fox's face.

"I forgive you, Fox." After saying this, Ahsoka could feel Fox relax through the force as he returned her kind smile. As Ahsoka began to pass him, Fox realized he never found out why she was there.

"Commander!" he called out, making Ahsoka freeze.

"Please," Ahsoka began, "Just Ahsoka." Perplexed, Fox decided not to push the subject.

"Sorry. Ahsoka," he corrected, "Why exactly are you here?" Ahsoka then tensed up, wondering if she should tell Fox of her intentions. After a brief internal debate, Ahsoka turned back to the red clad trooper, a sad smile of her face.

"I am here to see the boys." Fox offered a knowing smiling, as he knew that Ahsoka was referring to the 501st.

"Telling them you'll be back in no time?" He then noticed Ahsoka's smile fall, which put an uneasy feeling in is stomach. "Ahsoka?" he inquired nervously. After a short period of silence, Fox noticed a tear fall down Ahsoka's cheek as she turned her head halfway back in his direction, not fully meeting his eyes.

"To say goodbye." After recovering from the shock at what was just revealed to him, Fox simply nodded, offering an encouraging smile.

"That's very noble, and I wish you luck for wherever you end up." Returning the smile, Ahsoka offered a small wave of acknowledgement, which was returned by Fox, who was sporting an even wider smile by this point, before putting his helmet back on and walking back toward his office. Ahsoka's smile then fell, as she continued on the long, and emotionally stressful road ahead.

* * *

**Fox gets a lot of flack for what he's done, so I wanted to give a shot at redemption, and to also show that Ahsoka does not blame him for what happened. Anyway, that's chapter 1 of "A Kiss Goodbye" and stick around to see who else Ahsoka runs into. Until then, May the Force Be With You, and HAPPY READING!  
**


	2. Tup

Tup was in shock. As he was just leaving the corridor in which Fox and Ahsoka were standing, he decided to stop and listen in on the conversation. Tup was actually just as surprised as Ahsoka was to hear Fox apologize. He even smiled some when he witnessed the tender gesture of forgiveness. But, just as Ahsoka began to walk toward the 501st barracks, Tup could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat when she informed Fox of her intentions; she was leaving the GAR permanently, and had come to say goodbye to the 501st. Tup was in such a deep state of shock that he found he couldn't move. Before long, his former commander, his superior… his friend, rounded the corner and froze to see one of "her boys." Upon seeing the conflicting emotions in his eyes, Ahsoka began to try to form a coherent explanation to the clone before her. But he cut her off before she could even get a word out.

"You're leaving?" The question itself left a pained feeling in her heart, as she cast her gaze down toward the ground, before clenching her eyes shut, attempting to fight back the tears that where threating to fall. Tup's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?" he inquired as he finally cut the tense silence? "You were cleared of all charges, and your rank as commander should have been reinstated as soon as you rejoined the Order."

"I didn't return to the Order." This statement caught Tup off guard as he stared incredulously at the young Togruta, who had now returned her gaze to meet his, her eyes brimming with tears. "They didn't trust me," she continued, her voice now cracking from the emotional stress, "so how can I trust them," the tears began to fall freely as she finished the screaming question she was faced with, "or myself?" a strangled sob escaped the young girls throat, followed by another as Ahsoka brought a hand up to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. Tup never thought he would witness a Jedi cry, let alone the girl he had been through so much with. Yet, here he was. On impulse, Tup stepped forward and enveloped the crying teenager in a tight hug. He soon felt her arms snake their way around his neck as the girl buried her face into his neck. "I don't blame you for not going back," Tup finally stated, "And now I understand why you're leaving. I don't like it, but I understand." The sobs had stopped by this point, but the tears kept flowing. After a few minutes of comforting his former commander, Tup gently pushed her away from his now drenched neck. Ahsoka tears had stopped falling, but her eyes were still red and puffy. Tup then offered a gentle smile, which his was glad was quickly returned.

"So, now what'll you do?" he inquired

"I will see where the force takes me," Ahsoka responded, having now calmed down. "But until then, there are a few more people I need to say goodbye to." Before she began to continue her walk to the barracks, she stooped and leaned her head up, just like with Fox, to plant a tender kiss on Tip's cheek, which caught the rookie off guard leading to a massive blush spreading across his face. Ahsoka merely chuckled at the clone's reaction. And just as Ahsoka was out of earshot, Tup, bringing his hand up to caress the spot that Ahsoka had kissed, whispered some final words of encouragement.

"Good Luck, Ahsoka."


	3. Kix and Jesse

Ahsoka's smile stayed with her after she had left Tup in the corridor. Even when she was still commander of the 501st, she had ways of making the boys feel flustered. But, as she continued to the barracks reserved for the 501st Legion, Ahsoka felt her steps grow heavier as she began to remember the dread that had constantly been filling her upon her arrival. When she was about halfway to the barracks, Ahsoka heard a commotion coming from the door that she knew led to the med bay. Ahsoka knew that even though each clone was an almost exact replica of Jango Fett, they each had their own personalities, as well as certain quirks to the way they spoke

"Would you relax, Kix," came a very laid back voice, which Ahsoka instantly recognized as the Legion joker, Jesse, "It's just a sprain. All I need is some rest and I'll be fine." Ahsoka then heard an exasperated sigh, which could only be from the 501st medic, Kix. Deciding to get a better understanding of the situation, Ahsoka hit the door consul, steeping into the med bay to find the two sole occupants; Jesse sitting on the edge of an examination table, trying to stand up, only to be pushed back by the resident medic, who looked just about ready to throttle his brother.

"The kriff it is!" Kix snapped back in as much of a controlled voice as he could muster. This earned a quiet chuckle from Ahsoka; even during the heat of battle, Kix and Jesse's little quips always went a long way to relieve her stress. "Jesse, it's a wonder your ankle isn't completely shattered!" Upon hearing this, Ahsoka glanced down at the trooper's right ankle, to see that it was indeed bent at a bit of an awkward angle. Jesse simply rolled his eyes, frustrating Kix even further.

"Ah, come on, Kix," Jesse replied nonchalantly, "I'm perfectly fine." As if to prove his point, Jesse quickly stood to his feet. After a few moments of just standing there, Jesse sent a smug grin to his brother, who sported an unimpressed scowl. "See, perfectly fine." But as he went to take his first step, Jesse was brought down by an overwhelming jolt of pain that ran right up his leg, only to stop once it reached his right midriff. While helping his brother back to the examination table, Kix merely rolled his eyes in annoyance as Ahsoka, while still concerned for the clone, tried her best to hide her amusement. Deciding to make her presence known, the former Padawan began to walk toward the pair.

"I thought you would've learned to follow doctor's orders by now, Jess," Ahsoka said with the same amount of amusement that was written on her face. Both troopers then turned to the source of the new voice in the med bay, and each soon bolstered a look of both surprise and elation at the sight of the young Togruta.

"HEY, HEY!" exclaimed Jesse, "LOOK WHO IT IS! Thought you just up and forgot about us grunts during that whole mess you were in!" Ahsoka knew he was joking, but the fact that she was here to say goodbye to the 501st didn't make it seem all that humorous. She then forced a smile onto her face as she also forced a laugh.

"Are you kidding?" Ahsoka mockingly inquired, "Never!" Noticing the stressed pitch of her voice and nervous expression, both clones' smiles slowly began to fall as they began to feel a bit uneasy at their commander's nervousness. Ahsoka's nervous laughter soon ceased as Jesse and Kix both shared confused expressions, the latter deciding to relieve the awkward tension.

"You alright, Commander?" he inquired with a bit of concern. Ahsoka, realizing that beating around the bush would only make the situation worse for any of them, decided to come clean. With a defeated sigh, she cast her gaze down to the floor, concerning both clone even further.

"No, Kix," Ahsoka stated, "I'm not." Taking a deep breath, the young girl brought her head up to meet the eyes of two of the men she had experienced so much with. Taking a moment to recompose herself, she continued. "The Order asked me back," she paused as tears once again began to form in her eyes. "But after everything that happened," Ahsoka began to choke up, but soldiered on, "I just couldn't do it." Both clones looked to each other in shock, before returning their gaze to the young Togruta before them. Kix even stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Jesse on the other hand, was trying to make sense of the situation when a sudden realization came upon him.

"Wait," he finally said, causing Ahsoka to wince. _Here it comes_, she thought to herself. "If you're not a Jedi anymore, then what does that mean for your position in the army?" Hesitantly, Ahsoka brought her gaze up to meet the concerned eyes of both trooper's present. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka once again revealed the painful truth;

"It will be given to someone else." Surprisingly, Ahsoka managed to keep her composure this time, only letting a stray tear slide down her cheek. The same, however, could not be said for the two clones, as they both began to ramble about how she couldn't leave the army. Realizing that the two troops were getting themselves riled up, Ahsoka started closing the distance between all them. When she was close enough, she used both her arms to hook their necks in a big hug. The sudden action startled the clones, but they soon relaxed and returned the gesture, closing their eyes tightly while holding on to their friend, their little sister, for dear life. After a few moments, Ahsoka finally broke the silence; "It'll be OK, boys," she said, fresh tears streaming down her face. Pulling away, but keeping her arms around each clone, the clones met the gaze of the young Togruta, who noticed tears brimming in their eyes as well. "You going to be alright?" After a few tense moments, the two clones looked at each other. After another few moments, they nodded to each other and, after turning back to the youngling before them, Jesse finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," he said, surprisingly calm, "I think we will." Ahsoka smiled, and like before with Fox and Tup, placed a kiss on both clones' cheeks. Both troopers sported a shocked, and very red, expression on their respective faces. Ahsoka smiled at both of them before saying;

"I know you will." Pulling away fully from the embrace, Ahsoka began wrapping things up with her friends. That is until the door suddenly opened to reveal an obviously agitated Fives. Upon getting a visual of the former Padawan, the Arc Trooper stormed up to her, apparently seething with anger, and from what Ahsoka could feel through the force, hurt. Upon coming toe to toe with Ahsoka, Five stood in silence, glaring hard at the girl who cowered under his gaze. Then, after a few moments, he finally spoke in a pained whisper,

"You're leaving?"

* * *

**UH OH! What will Fives have to say about Ahsoka leaving. Tune in next time to find out, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	4. Fives and Rex

Ahsoka was surprised, but at the same time somewhat relieved. She had just told Kix and Jesse that she had left the Jedi Order, and also would not be rejoining the army, when an obviously upset Fives barged into the room. Upon reaching the young Togruta, Five's asked her a question pertaining to the matter she was there for,

"You're leaving?" Ahsoka, as mentioned before, was a bit relieved, knowing that she would not have to tell Fives the painful truth, as he had obviously already heard. However, it did not ease her conscious that Fives was visibly heartbroken at the news. Out of all the troopers she had befriended, she found she had grown exceptionally close to the ARC Trooper before her; be it his natural ability to adapt to any situation, or his warped sense of humor, she found he was as much of a brother to her as the others. Which is why Fives was probably going to be one of the hardest ones to explain her decision to. But first, she had to learn how he found out. She did have a pretty good idea, though.

"Was it Fox or Tup?" The Arc Trooper, still reeling from the news, stiffened at the mention of the Shock Commander's name. Since Fox was partially responsible for the ordeal Ahsoka went through, his name had garnered a bad rep in the ranks of the 501st. There was even a plan in place by a select few in the legion that if Ahsoka was found guilty, they would make sure Fox paid dearly, as well as "That karking waste of space Tarkin." Upon seeing his brother's reaction, Kix felt it best to relieve himself, and Jesse as well, from the situation by leaving the med bay, while pushing the injured clone in a hover chair. Through gritted teeth, Fives addressed Ahsoka.

"That Nerf-Herder Fox? I wouldn't trust his word as far as I can throw him!" Fives was practically seething at this moment, but calmed down as he began to tell Ahsoka how he found out about her decision. "Rex and I were walking to the barracks when Tup told us you were hear." Fives actually smiled a little after that. "I was so glad you were back," his face then fell, "Until Tup told us that you were leaving." Ahsoka looked to the ground in shame; the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her boys, but that was exactly what she was doing by leaving. While still avoiding eye contact with Fives, Ahsoka decided to add some form of clarity to the situation.

"I just have a lot of things I need to sort out Fives." Even though he was still hurt, Fives simply nodded, fully understanding what Ahsoka was talking about. Resting his hand on her shoulder, Fives offered a caring smile as Ahsoka looked up to meet his gaze.

"Just be careful out there," he said, "I don't want get a call that you need us to save your rear again!" Both laughed at the remark, glad that they could part on amicable terms. After the laughter had subsided, Ahsoka reached up and cupped one of Fives's cheeks, and leaned up to kiss the other, shocking the trooper immensely as a deep blush crept onto his face. Ahsoka offered a small chuckle; she felt she might have to keep a record of how many troopers she made blush today. A thought then came to Ahsoka's mind.

"Did Tup tell you Fox apologized?" The question earned a shocked reaction from the ARC Trooper as Ahsoka gave a smug smirk at his speechlessness. "So, maybe you should go easy on him, Fives." Fives, after of few moments of just standing with a dumbfounded look on his face, shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his face.

"No promises." Fives face then became very somber. "You might wanna go talk to Rex." Ahsoka froze at this; out of all the troopers in the 501st, she was the closest to Rex, as he was with from her very first day as Anakin's Padawan. Ahsoka offered a curt nod. "I saw him going toward the barracks after Tup found us. I think he might be prepping the boys for your arrival." Offering a grateful smile, Ahsoka left the med bay in search of the 501sts' Captain, who she found was just leaving the barracks. Both froze, unable to take their eyes off the other. The tension was broken as Rex finally spoke.

"I'm really gonna miss you kid." That was it; he wasn't going to beat around the bush because, as Ahsoka figured, it would be just as painful for him as it was for her. Unable to take it anymore, Ahsoka flung herself forward so her arms were latched around Rex's middle. Rex then brought his arms up so they wrapped gingerly around her shoulders. A gloved hand then came to rest on the back of her head. What Rex did next, really caught Ahsoka off guard; he brought his head down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. At first shocked, Ahsoka hummed in contentment at the affection gesture. After a few moments, Rex pulled away. Confused, Ahsoka's curiosity was quelled as her captain stood to the side with an arm outstretched in the direction of the barracks. "Come on," Rex encouraged, "they're waiting for you." Ahsoka smiled softly as she began the final trek toward the barracks.

* * *

**One more goodbye! AND IT'S A BIG ONE! Tune in next time to see what it is, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	5. Wolffe and Cody: Final Goodbye

Upon arriving at the door to the barracks, Rex keyed in the code to allow them access. When the door finally opened, Ahsoka was met with the sight of dozens of 501st troops, helmets at their sides, standing at attention. At the forefront of the formation were Tup, Kix, Jesse, and Fives, each with broad smiles on their faces. Ahsoka then noticed that it wasn't just the 501st in the barracks. Looking around, she noticed Sinker, Boost, and Comet of the Wolffe Pack, with Wolffe himself at the front, Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion, with Crys, Boil, and Wooley, and Commander Fox standing just to the side of the formation. Looking to Rex, Ahsoka was met with a rather smug grin from the captain.

"When Tup told me what was going on," He began, "I called in a few extra men to give you a proper send off." After finishing this statement, Rex stepped in front of Ahsoka, and after turning so he was facing her, stomped his foot down on the durasteel floor. Fox then stepped forward, and spoke in a loud, authoritative voice. "COMPANY! Aten-TION!" Every trooper in the room stood at attention. "COMPANY! Present ARMS!" at this order, each trooper in the room brought their right arms up in a crisp salute, which was promptly returned by a teary eyed Ahsoka, who sported a huge smile on her face. After a few moments, Ahsoka finally lowered her arm. "COMPANY! Order ARMS! AT EASE!" With that order, each trooper dropped the salute and stood in a relaxed position. Steeping past Rex, Ahsoka stopped at the formation of troopers. After a brief moment, she finally spoke.

"I cannot think of anything to say except, It has been such an honor serving with you." Ahsoka began to choke up as she began her impromptu speech, but quickly recomposed herself as Rex stood behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and offering a supporting smile. "I wish I could stay, but I have things I need to sort out on my own. But I know, in time, we will meet again. So until then, I will leave with this; Good Luck, and May the Force Be with You." Just as Ahsoka was about to leave, each trooper put on their helmets, and formed into four columns, with two at either side of herself and the unit C.O.'s who also stood at attention with their helmets on, save for Rex. Looking back at Rex, Ahsoka was offered a kind smile, which she gladly returned.

Ahsoka was then given a clone escort to the massive main entrance of the complex. Looking back, each trooper stood at attention. Smiling sweetly at the sight, Ahsoka did a quick backtrack back to Cody and Wolffe, motioning for them to remove their helmets. Doing as instructed, the clones removed their helmets as Ahsoka, taking one step closer, gently cupped Wolffe's left cheek, as the leader of the Wolf Pack fought to hold back the tears that where forming in his eyes; despite the times he wished she didn't tag along with General Plo on missions, Wolffe couldn't help but admit to himself that he had grown to care for the little togruta; and the reality of his actions in the manhunt to find her broke his heart even more. Wolffe clenched his eyes tightly shut as he felt Ahsoka gently kiss his right cheek. Pulling back, Ahsoka offered a comforting smile.

"Take care, Wolffe," she said sweetly. Opening his eyes, Wolffe couldn't help it as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Soka," he rasped out, earning another tender smile form the former Jedi at the affectionate nickname General Plo used to use.

"It was nothing you did," she reassured the clone, "just promise me you won't beat yourself up over it." Looking back to the young girl before him, Wolffe gave out a forced chuckle as a crooked smile formed on his face, a few more tears streaming down his cheeks. Caressing his cheek one more time, Ahsoka moved to the commander of the 212th Attack Battalion. Looking up at the scared face of Obi-Wan's second-in-command, Ahsoka returned a smug grin that Cody flashed at her.

"I will say this, Kid," he began, earning an eye roll from Ahsoka, "It has been interesting." Chuckling slightly, Ahsoka moved closer to Cody, arms crossed over her chest.

"It certainly has." and just like with Wolffe, Ahsoka cupped Cody's left cheek, and placed a tender kiss on the other. "See ya around, Cody."

"Likewise, Kid." after trading more smug grins with each other, Ahsoka approached Rex.

"I think we've already covered this bit," Rex joked, earning his own eye roll form Ahsoka. Steeping forward, Ahsoka cupped Rex's cheek.

"Yeah," she began, "but that was from you to me; This is from ME to YOU." With that, Ahsoka gave Rex's right cheek a tender peck, before withdrawing from her blushing captain. Steeping back, Ahsoka turned her attention back the massive doors that had already been opened. Before leaving, Ahsoka looked back to her boys one last time, before turning her attention back to Rex, who, after Cody and Wolffe replaced theirs atop their heads, was the only one with his bucket off.

"Good Luck, Kid." Ahsoka chuckled softly at the wink he gave her. With another smile and curt nod, Ahsoka began to walk away from the complex, happy she had gained closure with the one, TRUE, family she had in the war. Knowing she meant so much to the clones, much more than what she now knew she meant to the Jedi, Ahsoka could now face the galaxy with renewed vigor, smiling broadly as her form retreated into the light of the know rising sun.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Even though this is not canon, I hope it gives some of you some form of closure with Ahsoka and her Vod. I also wanted to give Wolffe a bit of a soft side, as a little head-canon that he did actually come to care for Ahsoka. With that said, keep an eye out for my next story, "Truth In Conspiracies," an AU where Fives manages to warn the Jedi about the inhibitor chips. Also, he will be in a relationship with Shaak Ti; Yes, I ship those two! Until then, May the Force Be With You and, as always, HAPPY READING!**


End file.
